Xana's wizard
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: All Freak knew was that his family, the Dursley's, hated him. On a cruise trip near a conquered France, their boat is boarded and William caught him using magic to escape the room. Renamed Xavier, he is brought to Xana. Now what happens?
1. Discovery

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Discovery

Freak curled into a ball as uncle Vernon angrily pulled the door open, causing the screams to become louder.

"What is going on out there?!"

Freak groaned quietly. It was obvious. Someone had jumped aboard the ship and taken over. Even he knew that and he was five. He even knew that coming so close to France was a bad idea considering the turmoil the country was in at the moment. Mind you, he was intelligent for his age and Uncle Vernon wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

"This is your fault freak! I bet that if we haven't bought you, this would have never happened!"

Freak flinched at Vernon's tone. He sensed that he was in trouble. And he was right. Grunting as Vernon kicked him, Freak tried to forget the pain. There was a groan as Vernon was pulled away. Someone spoke but Harry was focusing on the sword. The big sword that was being held by a boy. Fear built up. He just wanted to get away. Pressure built around him and he stared at the room that was definitely not the cabin he'd been in.

Forcing himself into a small space, Freak wrapped his arms around his legs, ignoring the pain. He liked small spaces. Not many people could get to him easily. He remained in that position. Shouts echoed along the corridor outside the room.

Closing his eyes, Freak considered the options. He knew that they were close to France. Not a wise decision because of the unrest in the country. Even he knew about the fact that something calling itself Xana was taking control.

Eventually he heard a door open and footsteps enter. They paused and a shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see the boy from earlier watching him intently.

"Interesting."

Freak tried to get further back into the space but couldn't. The boy looked thoughtful about something before focusing on Freak. "Come out boy. I won't hurt you."

Freak glanced at the sword. The boy sent it skidding away before approaching and crouching down. Leaping at the chance, Freak ran. Ignoring the pain, he used his small size to slip through gaps as he glanced back. The boy was chasing him, a pleased look on his face. He was enjoying chasing him.

Arms grabbed him and held him in place. Freak struggled but to no avail. The boy crouched down and met his gaze.

"I see that you're not one for trusting. That's means I'll have to do this."

He reached out and something pricked Freak's arm. His world descended into darkness. The boy pulled the syringe from Freak's arm. A smile graced his lips as he picked the younger boy up.

"Rest well little one."

Unknown amount of time later

Freak stirred. He was lying on something soft. And he felt better than he could remember being.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You've healed up well."

He started before starting to struggle against his bonds.

"Do you promise not to run again?"

"Yes! Just let me go!"

Jumping away as soon as he was able, Freak backed away from the older boy who was watching him interestedly.

"Do you have a name?"

"Freak." That was the only name he had. The boy looked confused.

"That's not a name."

"That's what I'm called."

The boy slowly approached with his palms out. "How about I give you a name?"

Freak hesitated before nodding slowly. He allowed the boy to angle his face. No one had ever shown this much interest in him.

"Xavier. Your name will be Xavier."

Xavier slowly nodded. It was a better name than Freak.

"My name is William."

Xavier yawned. William smiled slightly before guiding him over to the bed. Xavier closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Are you sure about this one?" There was a pause. "I see. I don't think he knows how to control it."

Another pause. William sighed before sitting down next to Xavier's head and watching in amusement as the boy snuggled up to him.

"So you do trust me Xavier."

Xavier snuggled closer to the soft pillow he was resting on.

"Have you woken up again?" He jerked up before turning to look at William. "There's something I need you to do if you are. I need you to teleport again."

"I don't know how." William smiled slightly.

"I think you do."

There was something about the way he spoke. Xavier quickly recalled how he did it the last time and tried to do it as he watched William start to assemble something. Then he just wished he was on the other side of the room and blinked when he found himself falling to the floor.

Someone clapped. "Good. Very good. It looks like you can control it to an extent."

Xavier twisted to look at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. He was a rather plain looking man. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that wasn't particularly memorable. There was a feeling of power about him though. An intoxicating power that Xavier found himself drawn to.

"So then, Xavier…." Xavier jerked as he heard his name. "Yes, I know your name. As I was saying, what do you think about people?"

Xavier looked confused.

"They're selfish, aren't they? They ignore people who are suffering, too absorbed in their wants and desires. They don't listen to everyone. You know that, don't you?"

The man drew closer and Xavier had to stop himself from running to him.

"You feel weak don't you?"

That was the truth. Xavier wished he was strong enough to change people.

"Perhaps you hate everyone." The man crouched down in front of Xavier and touched his head lightly. "I can see it. The darkness that lies within you. The lust for power. If you come with me, I can help you become strong. Perhaps work at my side. I might even give you some of my power."

Xavier hadn't even realised that he had already taken the offered hand before he faded into blackness.

"The first stage is to install…"

Unknown

It realised something was different. It held itself still and tried to understand the situation. Symbols flashed through its awareness. It was a security camera, a satnav, a filtration system and a security network and many more. None of them were what it was. It watched the creature before realising that it was human. No, he was human. Xavier. He was Xavier. There was something else, a number.

10000010100011111010…

He slipped back into the ocean of machines before coming across something so vast that he tried to run.

_Xavier…_

Xavier opened his eyes and stared up at the lights. He felt something strange on the back of his neck and reached to touch it. It was a wire and it led into his head. He started to panic.

"Hello Xavier." The panic faded as he heard footsteps.

"William…."

William smiled. "I see. You adapted to it then."

"Adapted to what?" Xavier was confused. His memory was better than he ever remembered as well as instinctively knowing what the time was.

William sighed. "A computer was implanted in your head."

"WHAT?!" Xavier glared at William. "Without asking me?"

"You're Xana's now. As soon as you gave him your hand, he… well…"

"I became his?" offered Xavier. William cocked his head then nodded.

"Exactly why he chose you, I am not certain. Many of the adults who had one implanted died."

Everything was starting to return to normal.

"And it does offer some advantages. I take it you haven't realised that we're speaking French?"

Xavier spluttered before admitting that William was telling the truth. William handed him some clothes.

"Put these on."

The clothes were expensive. Xavier glanced between them and William. The older boy reached behind him and detached the wire.

"Xana has already planned out your future. You will, eventually, become like me. You need to speak to him anyway."

Xavier pulled the clothes on as the glanced at the lights. "I've been here for nearly three weeks."

"Yes." William nodded as he led Xavier out of the room. Xavier glanced out of the window and gaped at the cliff.

"Where are we?"

"This will be your home. There is a town nearby. Eventually, you will be living there but for now it is best if your existence is kept a secret."

Xavier nodded slowly as they entered a room.

"There you are. Come here." Xavier immediately ran to the man. "You survived. I'm pleased."

"You know, I never did get your name." Xavier looked at the man in curiosity.

"My name? I suppose you didn't get it. It's Xana." Xavier froze before starting to back away. "I see you've heard of me."

William wrapped his arms around Xavier's waist as the boy bumped into him. "Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you. If we wanted to do that, we would have done it by now."

Xana knelt down, took Xavier from William and pulled him to his chest before whispering sweet and manipulative words into his ears.


	2. Five years later

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Five years later

Xavier frowned. Why did he have to go to school with other children? He was fine as he was.

"Shush little one. I know you wish to remain as you are. However, you need this year in order to become one of my fighters. Do you understand?"

Xavier nodded. "As you wish father."

Xana smirked as he drew Xavier into his arms. The boy was so obedient. Reading a person who had been advised with kindness was an effective way of gaining their loyalty. The manipulations did help slightly.

"Now, show me how you are doing."

Xavier immediately understood. He closed his eyes and focused. A pebble rose out of his pocket before shifting to a table.

"Very good." Xana stroked Xavier's hair. "Very good indeed. It shows that I was not mistaken in retrieving you five years ago."

Xavier stiffened as he felt something slip inside the access port on the back of his neck.

"Stay little one." Xana smirked as he added data that he knew Xavier was interested in as well as a few commands to ensure the boy's loyalty. "Come with me."

Xavier followed Xana as the program strode away. Eventually, they posted outside a door and Xana gestures for the boy to look in. Xavier stared at the three in surprise.

"I wondered what you did with those three."

Xana smirked as he wrapped his arms around Xavier waist. "What do you want to do with them?"

Xavier frowned.

"It's your choice. We can leave them here, in the depths of this house or we can... eliminate them."

Both options were appealing. Cancer closed his eyes before opening them.

"How about we make them do what I did for them?"

He felt Xana smile warmly.

"Now that's an idea. I hadn't thought of that. What's your service preference?"

Xavier stared coldly at his relatives. "Eliminate them. If they serve more purpose, then they will just be a waste of resources."

Xavier felt Xana's breath on his neck.

"And how you do you feel about this?"

Xavier closed his eyes as he thought. There was no regret as he considered their deaths. He had restarted about the possibility of them don't after all. Xana hand hosted over his face.

"Satisfied. They didn't care about me so why should I care about those three?"

"Good. This is what I expected." Warmth filled Xavier. "This will mean that you'll never see them again. Any last words for them?"

"They are nothing to me." Xavier felt Xana dissolve into him and his world faded into black.

The next day

Xavier walked into the school and stared at the chaos of the students running around before starting to shake slightly. He didn't like crowds. He had only seen his so called relatives then he spent the last five years with Xana and William. Both situations didn't exactly leave him with much experience with other people.

"Are you Xavier?"

Xavier turned to look at the teacher. "That is my name."

"I need you to come with me and get you settled in."

Xavier hesitated before following with a nudge from Xana. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow as he spotted William.

"Be careful Xav."

Xavier blinked as he heard the words and William was gone. He hurried after the teacher.

Class

Xavier picked up the rapier and faced the boy with a broadsword.

"You may start."

The sound of swords hitting swords filled the room. Xavier dodged the sword that aimed for his chest and lightly hit the inside of the boys arm. He yelped and dropped his sword. Xavier placed the tip of his under the boys chin.

"Dead."

Silence filled the room. Xavier looked around and noticed everyone looking at him. "What?"

"How did you do that?" asked the boy. "No one has ever beaten me when I use a broadsword."

Xavier cocked his head. "There lies your problem. You became over confident and I was able to defeat you."

The boy stared at him. "What?"

"You grew used to being the best so I used that against you." Xavier shrugged. "It's basic."

"My name's Ian."

Xavier helped the boy up despite his in instincts. "Xavier."

There was a knock on the door and a woman entered. "Xavier, can you come with me? There's something I need to check."

Xavier frowned. There was something wrong but without a valid reason, he couldn't refuse so he reluctantly followed the woman out of the classroom as the bell rang. Ian silently followed them.

"I'm sorry about this. Stupefy."

Xavier fell into darkness.

Unknown

Xavier groaned as he sat up and started at the rough bed. He was in an unfamiliar room and coolness flowed through his body.

"You're awake." Xavier stared at the woman.

"Why did you kidnap me? And how long have I been out?"

"Now Harry, I know that you're suspicious but it's better for you to be here. You've been out for two weeks."

"Well, I don't want to be here. Can I go? And why did you call me Harry? My names Xavier."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but now that you've seen us, you can't leave. We can't' reveal our existence to Xana. Are you telling me that you don't know your own name?"

"Of course I know my own name. It's Xavier."

"You mean that you don't know about our world?"

"Our world?"

"Your name is Harry Potter and, well, how can I put this? You're a wizard."

"What?!" Xavier shook his head in disbelief as he schooled his expression. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Have you ever done something that you can't explain?" Xavier rose an eyebrow. "Like when you were angry or sad? That was magic."

"And why do you call me Harry?"

"Ten years ago, there was a war in England. The leader was a man called You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who," snapped Xavier.

"People don't like saying his name. His name was Vol… Vol… Voldemort." The woman shuddered at the name. "Anyway, he went to your house, killed your parents and tried to kill you using a one hit kill spell."

"And it didn't work," finished Xavier. "As I'm obviously still alive."

"That makes you the Boy-Who-Lived. Come. I'll show you around your new home."

Xavier slowly followed her out the door as he managed to get onto the network.

_Please find me._

After being shown around the place, Xavier sat down in the corner of the room and poked at his food.

"Xavier?"

"Ian? Is that you?"

Ian nodded. "Once people realised that you had disappeared, there was a massive search. I followed you here the first time so I was able to lead William here. There was this big ship and William set it to home in on you."

"William? William's here?" Xavier grinned slightly. "That sounds like him. He was always slightly overprotective. Is there a plan?"

"Yeah, to wreck this place."

Xavier closed his eyes before pulling out the bag he was given. "I plan to ransack the library. When does this start?"

There was a distant explosion and everyone started.

"Now."

The two slipped out of the room and Xavier ran to the library and started to fill his bag with books. Ian kept an eye on the door.

"Hurry Xavier."

Xavier closed his eyes as he willed all the books into the bag. "Coming. Lead the way."

Xavier followed Ian to ground level and onto the ship. Pulling the wire from where he kept it, Xavier slotted it into his neck to Ian's stares and connected it to the sleep. He immediately fell down to be caught by someone.

"Xavier."

"William." William pulled Xavier onto him as the ship powered up. "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

Ian looked confused at the interaction. Xavier smiled as he allowed himself to fall into the darkness. William adjusted him.

"Little brother." Xavier gripped William's clothes as William moved his sword away from him but still within arm's reach.

One year later

"Are you ready?" Xavier paused on his way to the door.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Xana considered him. "That is just a perception. You are ready. You know what is going to happen today, right?"

Xavier nodded. "We are taken to Lyoko for the first time where we are assigned a teacher. We are also made to submit to the Scyphozoa. I don't really see the point of a teacher."

"Good." Xana stroked Xavier's face. "Go."

Xavier turned and walked out the door, missing the strange look on Xana's face. It had been the work of six years to bring the boy where he would willingly submit to him.

"Soon I will have your powers as my own."

Xavier trod a familiar path and walked straight to the hall as soon as he arrived at the school.

"Full name?"

Xavier made a face. "Xavier Xanadu."

The teacher nodded as he waved Xavier onwards.

"Soon. Soon, I'll be above all of these people," muttered Xavier as he sat down with his class. The head spoke to them about being proud to make it this far. Half an hour passed before they were taken to the scanners.

Lyoko

Xavier placed his hand on the ground as he looked around the forest before looking at himself. He was wearing rather plain clothes but as he moved, they changed colour.

"Man, this is weird."

Xavier glanced at Ian. The boy had insisted that he became Xavier's 'bodyguard' and there had been nothing that Xavier could do to dissuade him. Mind you, if he hadn't been kidnapped that day, Xana wouldn't have been able to find the hidden communities.

"Xavier."

"William!" Xavier hugged the black clad boy.

"Are you ready for this?"

Ian glanced at Xavier as he was taken away by his teacher. Xavier closed his eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

The squid like monster floated towards them. Not hesitating, Xavier walked over to it and allowed it to pick him up. As soon as the three tentacles touched him, he closed his eyes as he let Xana in.

"_Good boy."_

The thought was just a whisper. Everything went dark and Xavier felt himself being wrapped up before a light hit his eyes. Everything went black before light hit his eyes.

"What happened?"

"There was this flash." He felt William stroke his face. "How are you?"

There was something pushing at him, urging him to just sleep. But as Xavier tried to follow that urge, something kept him from doing it completely.

"I wish I knew."

The two looked in a certain direction at the same before running in that direction.

"Lyoko warriors," muttered William as they saw Aelita and Ulrich guard the tower. "You stay back."

Xavier watched from behind a tree as William charged the two before looking up at the Skid. It was beautiful in a sense but Xavier knew it had to be destroyed. Sighing, Xavier pulled out a random piece of wood that was held in a holster. He needed a long range weapon. Before he knew it, he was holding a bow and arrow. Focusing on the arrow, Xavier smelled as a weird shaped bomb appeared on the arrow. Aiming, Xavier fired and the Skid rocked as the arrow hit the shield, causing the bomb to explode. This caused the tow Lyoko Warriors to focus on him and Aelita ran towards him as a pink ball formed in her hand.

Xavier dodged the thrown projectile and tripped Aelita up. Then something happened. He was floating towards Aelita before slipping into her and connecting himself into her body. But he was also firing at the Skid.

_Jump into the digital sea._

Xavier stood up in Aelita's body and walked towards the digital sea.

"Aelita!"

Ulrich tried to run towards him but William continued to attack, forcing Ulrich to fight him. Xavier paused at the edge of the floating path before jumping off. There was no fear. Just calm acceptance. Xavier blinked as he watched the beam of light shoot upwards.

"Aelita!"

William walked to the edge as Xavier joined him.

"Do you think you can do that again?"

Xavier hesitated then nodded. "I think so."

William blocked Ulrich's strike as Xavier watched the pink ball rise. Hatred filled him and he felt himself rush towards the ball. Once he hit it, Xavier started to entwine himself into it. There was much more of a struggle and Xavier started to respect the person behind the avatar. Eventually, However, Xavier managed to overpower the person and held them in place as several mantas shot at them. The original mind started to overpower them and Xavier cried out before collapsing to the floor. William placed his hand on his shoulder as the ball placed Aelita on the floor before zooming back into the digital sea.

"I failed." Xavier looked at the floor before noticing something.

"What? Do you see something?" William seemed slightly curious. That was unusual for him.

"You don't?" Xavier touched it as he spoke before a bright light flashed. "Today is just not my day."

He felt William lift him up as Aelita started to move slightly. Something touched his head and William sucked in a breath.

"Amazing. Go to the tower and bring it under Xana's control."

"What? I can't do that." Xavier knew that he hadn't been given the right access.

"Just do it. You don't need a reason at the moment."

Xavier felt himself being placed next to the tower and he turned to see William kick Aelita. He shrugged and entered the tower before stopping at the centre. Something lifted him up and he walked forward once he could move again. He touched the screen that appeared.

Xavier

Code

Xavier stared at the text. "How is this possible? I know that big brother can control towers but his name doesn't appear."

He started to type.

Code

Xana

The stationary files zoomed down the inside of the tower. Pondering the situation, Xavier left the tower and looked at the red aura before staring at William who had just devirtualised Aelita. The Skid left.

Xavier relaxed as William touched his shoulder.


	3. Infiltration and capture

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Infiltration and capture

Xavier grumbled to himself as he ran down the empty tunnel. Why did he have to get picked to do this? Father knew that he didn't want to return to England. The boy shook his head as he ran out the exit and blinked in the bright sunshine before heading to London. It was a real; pity that the humans had developed a way to stop Xana from getting into the supercomputers.

London

Xavier slipped through the crowds like he didn't exist as he headed to the tube line underneath the city. That was the link to the supercomputer he needed to connect to. He jumped over the railing and hid in the wall until he heard the sounds of the people quieten. Jumping over the barrier, he jumped onto the line and ran towards the door in the track. Slipping past the guards, he listened in to the conversation.

"Don't you think that that AI has been pretty quiet for the last ten years?"

"No, it was for six. He's been more active recently but hasn't been focusing on us. He's conquered every country that surrounds France except for us."

Xavier snickered as he reached towards the terminals they were using and caused a number of faults and other problems that would cause them several weeks to fix. More than enough time for what he needed to do. Heading deeper into the facility, he connected the wire into the port on the computer before hesitating. With a sigh, he inserted the other end of the wire into his head and sat down, leaning against the seat of the chair.

A long stream of numbers obscured his vison as the program ran. And his head started to hurt. He heard voices as he slipped into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he glanced at the people who had taken a defensive position around him.

"Heh. Not very loyal if you were able to be swayed so easily." Xavier poked one before running back towards the main city and staring at the calm. "Stupid. They don't even realize that the computers they rely on are already under father's control."

He felt the breeze but didn't manage to move in time. His world went black.

Unknown

Xavier blinked at the grimy ceiling. "Ok. This is new."

"You're awake."

Xavier rolled over and stared at the ginger girl. "Well, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

The girl blushed a vibrant red and Xavier smirked inwardly.

"I'm staying here before going back to school."

"One as pretty as you shouldn't have to stay in such a grimy building. That means that there's more to it than just staying here. Perhaps a safe house?"

That would explain why he couldn't reach the outside world. The girl's shocked expression told him everything.

"I'm right, aren't I? Now, who would threaten a girl like you? Perhaps the man who I supposedly defeated when I was one?"

The girl flinched.

"Now Ginny, what did I tell you about coming into this room? We don't know if this boy is truly Harry Potter." A red haired woman bustled in, presumably the girl's mother. "You've got to get ready for Hogwarts, remember?"

"And how do you know that I would just try to escape?" Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Ginny has been good company."

"He's very smart," said Ginny slowly. "He worked out that this is a safe house. And I was just curious."

"Oh, I'm more than just smart." Xavier sent the girl a wink, causing her to shiver. "How about I show you some of the other things I can do?"

"I'm sure that you're hungry. How about you come downstairs and have something to eat?" suggested the woman. Xavier shrugged and made a mental note to check everything he ate or drank. He wouldn't put it past them to try to drug him as he followed the two downstairs. Everyone turned and stared at him as he entered what looked like a kitchen.

"Stop staring at me. I know I'm famous but nobody likes to be stared at."

Everyone mouths snapped open.

"Do you have the scar?" blurted out a red haired boy. He looked like Xavier's age.

"I have lots of scars." Mostly from training so hard in the real word. "Please specify which scar you're talking about."

Xavier was already plotting an escape plan. He vaguely remembered being shown an address.

"Harry! You've grown since I last saw you."

Xavier dodged the hug and tripped the man up. "Sorry but even if I did know you when I was little, I don't now and I really do want to get home."

"But pup…"

"Didn't you hear me?" Xavier stared at the man who flinched.

"Ah, Harry my boy. How have you been?"

Several seconds later, the old man was on the floor too. "I am not your boy."

"But Harry…"

"And even if my name was once Harry Potter, it isn't now. And I'm leaving."

Xavier headed towards the front door.

"But you need to be kept safe!" the old man protested. "And there's nowhere safer than Hogwarts school. Besides, your parents put you down once they discovered that your mother had you. Where are your relatives anyway?"

"Is there really nowhere safer than Hogwarts?" asked Xavier. "And I think someone in this room put me with those bastard Dursleys. And they're dead."

"I put you there because of the blood wards that would have kept you safe."

"Safe? Safe?!" Xavier's vision turned red. "Was I safe when I was starved? What I safe when I was nearly beaten to death? Was I safe when I had to do all the jobs meant for an adult? No! I will never forgive you for that! I'm honestly safer where I am now."

Everyone looked pale at Xavier's outburst.

"So I take it that you're not going to let me go." Xavier's hand gripped the knife that the people had somehow managed to miss and started to move slowly towards Ginny. "Well, that's rather inconvenient."

"Why?" asked one of the two identical boys as Harry checked the time in his vison.

"Because I have to be somewhere now. And to make sure that you let me go…" Xavier lunged and pressed the knife to Ginny's neck before knocking the wand out of her hand and placing it in his pocket. "I will be taking this one with me."

"Let my sister go!" The boy lunged at him and Xavier froze his legs.

"If you want any chance of her being alive, I suggest you let me go."

He started to drag the girl out of the room.

"It's a pity Mad Eye isn't here."

Xavier considered the sentence before deciding that this Mad Eye was a police officer or something related. He reached the door and opened it before shutting it behind him.

"And so you don't give me any trouble…"

Ten seconds later, the girl was unconscious and Xavier ran towards the meeting point with her on his shoulder. The city was so much quieter than what it was when he was knocked out. A passerby glanced at him and Xavier saw the downcast look but ignored it. given a few days, that person would be back to normal. it wasn't like they were changing anything major. Just making it so there were no boundaries.

Later

"Made a friend Xavier?" Xana sounded amused as Xavier placed Ginny on the bed.

"More like hostage father. It looks like the people who put me with my previous guardians found me and took me to their safe house." Xavier snorted. "I used this girl to ensure that I was allowed safe exit."

Xana's pleasure was obvious as he gave Xavier a smile. "Good boy."

Xavier stared at the girl.

"Xavier!" Ian ran in and tried to punch the boy who dodged and twisted the outstretched arm behind him.

"I would check who's in the room before just barging in Ian. And I suggest that you don't be so familiar with me." Ian looked around and gulped as he noticed Xana.

"I'm sorry."

"Release him Xavier." Xavier released Ian's arm who rubbed it. "And you, go."

Ian backed away hurriedly.

"Anyway, father, I found the one who put me with the Dursleys."

"Tell me everything."

Xavier began to talk for what seemed like hours. Xana listened before starting to pace.

"Interesting. I think finding this place would be useful. But how to find it?"

"By using her." Xavier gestured towards Ginny. "She goes to school there. Place a tracker in her then return her to her family. Hopefully, she'll return and we can follow her."

Xana paused before narrowing his eyes. "Stupid Lyoko warriors. They're trying to free London already."

Xavier immediately began to run as he heard orders flow through his brain. Skidding around a corner, he paused as he heard voices.

"We have to destroy that weapon of Xana's, you know that."

"But what does it look like? We don't even know what it does."

Xavier cocked his head before dismissing the conversation as something to worry about later. He teleported behind them before sending a blast of air at them, causing the two to separate.

"It's you!"

"Yes, it is," agreed Xavier as he tried to intercept the signal. "And it's time for you to return to the virtual world."

Changing a rock into a knife, Xavier stabbed Aelita as he caught Odd's signal and redirected it, causing him to hiss in pain and drop to the floor as he felt the cat become trapped in his computer.

"That was reckless of you Xavier but I thank you for doing it."

His father's voice floated over him as Xavier's world faded into darkness.

Unknown

Xavier's eyes fluttered open as he felt someone running their fingers through his hair.

"You're awake."

"William?" Xavier squinted at the boy who nodded. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after managing to capture Odd. He's being interrogated now if you want to know."

"By interrogated, you mean tortured right?" Xavier sent William a look as he removed the wire from the access port. "And how long have I been out?"

"Two days. We were getting worried when you didn't start to recover."

"Anything else of interest?" Xavier stretched.

"We tagged that girl you brought in with a tracker and returned her to near where you obtained her. She hasn't moved from the area yet."

"Good." Xavier turned distant as he recalled the conversation he overheard. "What did those two mean about a weapon? I haven't heard anything about it."

William closed his eyes. "I think you know about it already."

"Me?" Xavier froze. "But, why hide this from me?"

"You're as much a weapon as I am." Xavier turned to the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt the bed move behind him and hands stroking him. "You knew that you didn't live a normal life. You know you can't leave."

The very thought felt Xavier feeling empty and weak as he allowed William to pull him onto his lap. The two stayed like that for some time before leaving the room.

"I assume you want to see the interrogation."

Xavier followed the older boy.

"Xavier!" Ian grabbed the boy only to have a knife pressed to his throat. "Uh, there's no need to do that."

"I'm not in the mood Ian. Just go." Ian stared at Xavier before he reluctantly walked away. They didn't even manage a couple of steps before the alarms went off.

"Now?" Xavier groaned slightly before realizing that he was already running. He slipped into a shadow where he could watch the intruders.

"He's been here for the last two days. He needs to be kept safe."

"He looked well enough to me."

"Not those guys again," muttered Xavier.

"How do you know that he's not hiding behind an illusion or taking polyjuice? Constant vigilance!" that was a new, gruff voice.

"The boy has to pay! He kidnapped my daughter!"

"But he also returned her." Another new person, one that sounded world weary. Watching, Xavier cocked an eyebrow as the group passed by his hiding place before attacking and knocking one out. He dodged a flash of light before reaching out and cutting the lights. Three was a moment of darkness before everything appeared in a green glow. Xavier sniggered as he watched the group stumble about before casting lights. Leaping forward, he kicked the old man in the stomach and conjured a rope around his arms before he heard a noise behind him. Sweeping the man's legs from under him, Xavier hit a nerve cluster and the man slumped to the floor. Feeling the breeze, Xavier ducked as a sword hit the woman in the shoulder, causing her to drop to the floor.

"About time William."

There was no answer but Xavier could feel William's gaze. They stepped away from a thrown knife and Xavier sent a rock at the man's head as the light flickered back on.

"Who were those guys?"

Shifting nervously under William's gaze, Xavier tried to think of a way to explain it. "They were they guys who kidnapped me. I think they came here to kidnap me again. A little bit of interrogation would help clear what they wanted up."

Picking one up, Xavier sent a look at the boy next to him. "Are you going to help or what?"

Later

Xavier connected the old man to some wires as he stirred. "Looks like Mr Senile is awake."

"Senile? Mt name is Albus Dumbledore and I think you ought to release me Harry."

Xavier raised an eyebrow before touching a dial. Dumbledore twitched as he winced.

"I don't think that was necessary Harry." He got treated to a stronger dose.

"You know, I'm going to keep doing this until you call me by my name," said Xavier after a couple of minutes. "I do want to get some answers."

Dumbledore looked sadly at him. "How far have you fallen? Your parents would be disappointed in you."

"Yeah, they're dead so I don't really know what how they would react. Now, question time!"

Dumbledore gulped as Xavier sent him an evil smirk.

Lyoko

Looking down, Xavier paused before jumping. Landing lightly, he stood up and walked towards the cloud of smoke. It reached out and brushed his check before wrapping around him almost possessively.

_Don't forget who you serve._

Closing his eyes, Xavier lost himself in the data flow. He never saw the point of this and it wore down the barriers he had so he could make sure that he didn't lose himself in the data signals that existed.

_Soon, so very soon. Yes…_

Xavier slipped into darkness.

_Not again._


	4. Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Hogwarts

Xavier jumped out of the way of a laser arrow before growling. The escape attempt was rally annoying even though it was a plan to try and find the Lyoko Warriors. If only the crazy old man hadn't escaped…

"You're not recapturing me!"

"Who says that I'm not?" If he could only get closer. The fact that his avatar had two bodies was useful. As long as one existed, the other would regenerate.

"Uncle Odd!" The small elf ran over to him and hugged Odd.

"Sam, you shouldn't be here? What would Jeremy and Aelita say?"

"My parents know that I'm here Uncle Odd. They sent me to help."

_Get her._

Xavier used the distraction and shot towards the two, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Let her go!"

William sliced Odd in two before he could fire and Xavier quickly assumed control of the girl.

"Got her." Xavier studied the elf's body and made a face. "And I would prefer to get out of this body. It doesn't feel right."

He felt the body disappear before blinking as his perspective changed before the world went dark. Once he could see again, he walked over to the blonde girl and studied her.

"I can see the resemblance."

Shrugging, he picked her up and carried her into a room before laying her on the bed. The girl… no Sam, that was the name that Odd had called her, stirred before shooting up. Xavier retreated into the shadows.

"Where am I? What happened? That boy got to me than nothing. Was that one of his powers?"

She stumbled out of bed and strode to the door. Xavier reached out and locked it as she tried to open it and banged on the door as it wouldn't open.

"Why did he take me?! What am I worth?"

Xavier closed his eyes as he felt Xana reach into his mind and started to take over. It was almost like he was being prized out. _Is this why he doesn't want a block between me and the digital world?_

Then everything went dark as Xavier felt himself become a part of Xana, causing the boy to shiver. He'd never realised how _vast _Xana was.

It felt like an age before light hit his eyes or it could have been seconds. There was no way to tell.

_Interrogate her._

Xavier immediately started to prepare her.

Several hours later

Xavier knelt before Xana as he watched him pace.

"Are you sure that this is accurate?"

"I am sure as I can be. It's not like her parents tell her everything."

Xana laughed. "That is true. And I sense she has an interest in you. Yes. I saw into her mind while I used your body. She would be a good servant and a weapon against her parents. Make her join us Xavier."

Xavier stiffened as he felt a cold blade against his neck before knocking the legs from out of the person behind him and catching the sword. "Very funny William."

"I had to make sure it was you and not an imposter. You're acting differently."

Xavier sent William a dirty look as he handed him back his sword. "Next time, don't press your sword to my neck. It's heavy and I don't think you want to accidentally break my neck. That wouldn't be very good."

Stretching, Xavier yawned.

"You need rest. Go."

Xavier inclined his head before striding out the door. Heading towards his rooms, Xavier froze. In front of him was William. He started to back away.

"How did he know...?" Xavier ducked beneath a spell before shooting towards the person who grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about this."

"Xavier!" William charged the duo. Xavier tried to break free but everything went black.

Then Harry woke up.

"Another bad dream?" asked Ron. Harry sent him a glance. He'd been having these dreams for two weeks now.

"Yeah. They feel so real."

"Maybe you should go to Dumbledore," suggested Ron.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure they'll pass." That was a lie. The real reason was because he didn't feel safe with the old man. The day passed quickly and soon it was the Halloween feast. Snape was an annoying git as usual and Umbridge had set them more mindless reading. And giving him detention for absolutely no reason.

Everyone was chattering loudly and Harry flinched. He figured that it was a reflex from his forgotten past. It quietened as a loud banging noise rumbled around the room. Every person focused on the door. Dumbledore strode over to it and opened it slightly. Harry thought it looked like he was recovering from some kind of torture.

Screams echoed around the room as a variety of monsters stormed into the room. For some reason Harry didn't feel afraid, like he knew those monsters weren't going to harm him. A boy with black hair, dressed in black and grey skin tight clothes with a giant sword entered the room.

"William?" Harry muttered to himself. Ron and Hermione gave him worried looks as the boy pressed the tip of his sword to Dumbledore's neck.

"Where is he? Where is Xavier?"

"What do you mean? There isn't anyone called Xavier here." Everyone focused on the two.

"Ah, yes. You call him Harry Potter."

Everyone started to mutter.

"Hem hem." Umbridge stood up and started to walk forward. "Are you saying that you want the boy who lived, who by the way, is a liar, an annoyance as well as a national treasure?"

"He is my brother. He belongs with me."

More murmurs echoed around the room.

"Don't show yourself," whispered Ron. Harry's urge to listen to him caused a headache with his urge to walk over there and stand by the boy.

"Why is he here?" whispered Hermione. "How did he even find us?"

"I don't know," Ron whispered back. "Do you think he followed Harry?"

"What?" Anger welled up within him. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"We're sorry Harry but this is for your own good."

Hermione pulled out her and. Before he even realised it, Harry knocked it out of her hand, stood up and walked towards the group. He felt everyone's eyes on him. The monsters easily let him pass.

"Xavier."

"William." Harry clutched his head and fell to the ground. He felt hands grabbing him as he fell before losing himself to the darkness.

Later

Snapping up, Harry stared at the colouring of the dormitory.

"You're awake then."

Twisting, Harry met Ron's gaze. "What happened?"

"You walked over to that boy then fell unconscious. He caught you and brought you here." Ron shrugged. "We're not allowed to leave the common rooms."

Harry lay back down and thought over the events of that night. It was obvious that William had a link to his past and that they needed to talk. He pulled out the Marauder's map as soon as he heard Ron start to snore.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map appeared on the blank parchment and Harry studied it before finding the boy on the astronomy tower. Quickly pulling out his invisibility cloak, Harry threw it on and slipped out the tower before making a bee line towards the astronomy tower. He stopped in the doorway and watched the black clad boy.

"Hello Xavier. I've been expecting you."

Pausing a second, Harry walker forward as he pulled off the cloak, stopping at the boy's side.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I always know where you are. However, there was something obscuring the signal. But you should know that unless... What was the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up in the dormitory two weeks ago," said Harry immediately.

"So, sometime after you were captured." William looked pensive. "How to make you remember? And if you don't remember, how did you know my name?"

"My dreams." Harry felt William's gaze on him so he elaborated. "I've been having dreams. You were in them."

"A barrier of some kind them. Do you trust me?"

Starting at the strange question, Harry could only stare at the boy.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." Harry knew he wouldn't hurt him unnecessarily.

"This might hurt."

Written pulled Harry's body to him and meet his gaze. He held out for a second before pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry felt something pass into him before he felt himself collapsing. _Again. _He thought he saw movement before everything turned black. Squinting in the darkness, Harry jumped as he felt arms wrap around him before relaxing into them.

"Here you are, my child." The voice was smooth, low and familiar. "Thank you for leading me to this place even though you can't remember me."

"Father..." Memories started to flood into Harry's mind as a wall started to crumble. "Who am I?"

"You are my son. Let your true power come out again."

"Yes. That's right. I'm Xavier, not Harry," Xavier mumbled to himself.

"There you are, you arrogant boy."

Xavier glared at the greasy haired man. "Go away Snape. You're not welcome here."

"As arrogant as your father, Potter.

"Now, I would be arrogant if I had his power. Though, I suppose I wouldn't be arrogant if I did have his power as I would be able to back it up."

"Not him," Snape growled. "Your birth father, James Potter."

"So? I'm grateful for all that he did but he's been dead for years."

"I still need to get you away from that thing you call a father. I don't even see why you follow it, it's not like it cares for you."

A blinding fury consumed Xavier. He was barely aware of what he was doing.

"Enough."

The word was quiet but Xavier immediately dropped Snape. Xana crouched down next to the extremely battered form of Snape.

"I think you see what happens if you insult me. Now, to make use of you."

He reached down and Snape tried to get away but couldn't. He screamed as something filled him, healing him as it went along. Xavier turned away, slightly disturbed. The screams eventually subsided and Xavier turned back to see Snape disappear.

"Maybe I'll give him to you as a pet," mused Xana. "Xavier, come here."

Xavier walked in front of Xana who made a cut on his shoulder. He stared at the liquid dripping out of the wound, entranced. "Drink."

Xavier obediently started to lap at the liquid. For a moment, nothing happened then power started to course through him. Time slowed to a standstill as Xavier felt Xana draw him closer to him and pressed his head to the wound. There were only the two of them.

"Such a powerful boy." The words were nothing more than a whisper. "It's time for you to go back to the world of the living Xavier."

Xavier mewled as he felt Xana draw away.

"You can have more later. Now go."

Xavier flinched as the starlight hit his eyes. He heard the sounds of a sword striking stone.

"Harry, are you alright?" Xavier stared at Hermione before pushing himself to his feet and glancing at Snape. "What happened to Snape? He tried to find out what happened to you to cause you to come here but when he returned, he started to attack us."

Smirking, Xavier tripped her up before turning intangible as Ron tried to punch him.

"Why are you doing this? We're your friends."

"Oh, really? What about when you helped Dumbledore strap me down so he could erase my memories? That doesn't sound like much of a friend. It's a good thing for me that it didn't work properly."

Xavier knocked the two out before jumping into the fray.

Several days later

Staring out at the lake, Xavier barely noticed it as Hermione walked over and knelt.

"Why did you betray us?"

"I didn't. I was never loyal to you and making me forget my life really didn't endear me to you. Is there something you wanted or are you just going to waste my time?"

Hermione squirmed. Xavier looked down and the corners of his mouth twitched as he saw her fighting against the desire to just drag him somewhere and try to knock him back into what he used to be. A weak boy who was being used. Well, he was still being used but he was being made stronger.

"Why? Why are you working with that boy?"

"Perhaps because he's the one that helped me get a better life?" Xavier strolled back into the castle before the girl had chance to respond.

"Oi, Potter!" Xavier ignored the call. He hadn't considered himself a Potter in years. "Scarhead! I'm talking to you!"

"So? Do I care?" Xavier continued to walk. Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed at him. Xavier jumped into the wall and emerged behind the blond boy before breaking his arm. "I don't like being attacked."

"I'll tell my father about this!"

"Your father holds no weight. Not here. And do you think I care about what your father thinks? I only care about the opinion of two people in this world."

"Hem hem."

Xavier groaned as he turned to Umbridge.

"What do you want, _Professor?" _he said the last bit mockingly. "Not enjoying the post?"

"That's enough Mr Potter and fifty points from Gryffindor for breaking another student's arm and a weeks' worth of detention."

"And you're going to enforce that, how?" asked Xavier with a raised eyebrow. "When I could simply not turn up? If you hadn't noticed, this establishment is no longer under the control of the ministry. Anyway, I have to go somewhere. Bye."

He walked off at a pace towards the headmaster's office and pushed the door open as he arrived.

"Ah, Xavier." William jabbed Dumbledore hard in the side. "How do you want to deal with this person?"

"Cast him into a deep prison and forget about him. If he wants fame, then that's the worst punishment he can get." Xavier strode to the window and looked out at the sunset. William joined him and they stood there in silence as Ian dragged Dumbledore away, ignoring the man's protests. The sky slowly darkened and Xavier yawned. After guiding him to a couch, William found a blanket and covered them with it before pulling Xavier into his arms as he slept.

"Good boy. You've changed so much since I first saw you teleporting."

He brushed hair out of Xavier's face and smiled as the younger boy snuggled closer.

_Why do you care about him? I thought you said when you found him that you wouldn't develop feelings for him._

Choosing his eyes, William twitched. "He grew on me Master. At first, I put on an act but now..."

_His post is catching up with him. I sense that he needs to strengthen his bond with us. Treat him well._

"It's obvious that he prefers to be with us."

_Yes but he didn't try searching for us when he forgot._

"As you wish Master." William had no desire to be forced into submission.

Xavier continued to suck on the wound as power flowed into him.

"Xavier."

Xavier twitched as he listened.

"I need you to something. I'm going to rewrite your DNA."

Xavier shot back in surprise. "Are you sure? Isn't that kinda dangerous? And what if you make an error? I like the way I am to be honest."

"I'm sure. Don't worry," murmured Xana as he soothed the boy. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No."

"Let me take care of it. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If I am ever to be destroyed, you will take my place."

Xavier considered it before nodding. "As you wish."

_"_Good. Now drink."

The liquid drew Xavier in as he stared at it before sucking on it with all he had. Xana smirked as he felt the boy grow addicted to the feeling of power. He had already started to make small adjustments to the boy.

"Soon little one. Soon you will be perfect."

Xavier shivered as he heard that. He wanted to live up to Xana's expectations.

"You already do."

The next day

Xavier strode down the hallway to a certain room and pushed it open. "Hello Sam."

The girl backed away before pulling out a knife. "Stay away. I'm warning you."

Xavier laughed before darting forwards and grabbing her wrist. Sam tried to yank her hand out of his grip but yelled out as Xavier passed a current down it, causing her to drop the knife.

"Now do you understand?" Xavier half growled, half whispered into her ear. "I'm stronger than you are. You are just a human while I'm a lot more than that. Don't make threats that will just backfire on you."

Sam nodded in fear and Xavier released her before walking away slightly. "I just came to see how you were doing but it's obvious that you don't want to talk."

"Wait." Xavier stopped, a slight smirk on his face. "You know that I have no reason to trust you. After all, the last time we met, you let Xana take control of me before interrogating me."

"That's true." Xavier gave her that.

"But I would like to chat to someone who at least seems to have some kind of free will."

Xavier turned around slightly. "Chat? What is chat?"

Sam stared at him. "You're kidding me, right? You seriously don't know?"

"It's not like I get to talk to the normal people much. Most of the time I was being home schooled before being sent to normal school where people avoided me. One person befriended me. And that's after I got out of an abusive situation that nobody seemed to care about."

Sam felt a twinge of pity for the boy. He had a bit of a life before Xana but it sounded like it was bad.

"So that's why you joined Xana. He treated you better than your previous guardians. Humanity betrayed you before you betrayed them."

Xavier nodded. "And you? What's your life like?"

"Similar to yours. People didn't befriend me because of my parents."

Xavier smiled slightly as he saw the girl's pity for him. "So we have similar backstories then."

Sam let her eyes roam over the boy's figure. She had to admit that he was handsome in a certain way.

"Don't let yourself get attached," she muttered to herself. Xavier raised an eyebrow.


	5. Finding the rebels

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Finding the rebels

Xavier paced the path.

"Calm down Xavier. You're going to be fine." William placed his hand on Xavier's shoulder. "Just relax. Soon, you'll be just like Xana."

"You can talk," muttered Xavier before staring at the Scyphozoa as it floated towards them. "You're not the one being operated on. It doesn't help that if I don't activate a tower to use them, those powers would drain my energy."

Closing his eyes, he felt himself become weightless and something lightly touching his head. Pain exploded through him. He didn't know how long he bared the pain for until he blacked out.

Unknown

Xavier felt himself lying on something soft. Someone was sitting next to him.

"Pa? Did it work?"

"Yes. Rest now. You need it." Xavier felt a hand pass over his eyes and slipped back into sleep.

Sometime later

Something was wrong. He could hear hushed voices.

"So that him Sam?"

"Yes. He's called Xavier and as far as I can gather, Xana raised him. He has to know something about what Xana plans to do."

Something brushed his arm and he weakly protested. Why couldn't he focus? His mind was all fuzzy.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I think something must have happened to him on Lyoko."

Something scooped him up. "Let's get out of here before somebody realises we have him. I'm sure that someone will come to check up on him since he's close to Xana."

He fell back into sleep. When he woke up, he blinked at the whiteness of the room he found himself in. it was practically empty except for a table and the chair Xavier was strapped to.

Grumbling to himself, Xavier blinked as he realised that whatever had caused his fuzzy head had passed. Smirking, he started to plot a way out before trying to manipulate the straps. Nothing happened.

Time passed slowly and after what seemed an age, the door opened and two familiar people walked in.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want to help you free yourself from Xana."

Xavier glared fiercely at Aelita. "I don't want to leave him. Surely Sam told you that he's better than I had before him."

"Xavier, surely you know that what Xana doing is wrong. At the very least, he shouldn't be taking control as he is." Jeremy rested his elbows on the table.

"It's not like the world is a good place as it is. Wars are fought all the time. Besides, I literally can't leave him. I owe him." Xavier leaned back. "And I have nothing more to say."

"Listen Xavier, I know you idolize Xana but he puts many lives in danger," pleaded Aelita. Xavier tainted silent and started at them unblinkingly. The two sighed and left. Xavier shifted part off his consciousness into the computer network and simply listened.

"That boy is too far gone. Xana has had his claws in him for too long."

"But there has to be a way."

"Maybe. We should keep him separated anyway. I wouldn't put it past him to try to escape."

Xavier snorted before closing his eyes and started to work on the firewall. He kept like that no matter what they did to him to make him talk. Days passed. Many experiments were performed on him in order to try to work out why Xana was interested in him and he eventually caught a snippet of a conversation.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"Look. This is his DNA."

"How is this possible?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know. And look at this. Something's wired up to his brain."

"Do you think that's how Xana controls him?"

"It's possible. He did mention that he couldn't leave Xana."

Xavier stiffened as he listened to the conversation and looked through the security cameras as he felt the firewall come down. Nobody reacted to it, causing him to frown. A headache hit him before quickly fading away.

Hours passed and an alarm started to blare. Yells echoed down the corridor and Xavier cocked his head as the door to his cell was unlocked.

"I'm sorry about this but you're too dangerous to be allowed back into Xana's grasp." The man pulled out a knife and pressed it to Xavier's neck. He tried to flinch away but the straps kept him in place. "I'm so sorry. This will drive a wedge into Xana's plans which we can use."

Something sparked within him and he felt the straps unlock.

"That's not possible. This room was designed to hold you."

Xavier knocked the knife out of the man's hand.

_Kill him._

Reaching out, Xavier easily snapped the man's neck before running out the door and looked down the corridor. He ducked into a room and found himself at a line of cells. Something in him stirred and tried to take control. Xavier struggled with it but since he hadn't eaten in days and hadn't had much sleep, he quickly succumbed. A dark purple aura surrounded him and his normally green eyes changed to a purple triangle, the exact same shade of the aura.

William

_Find him and ensure his safe passage to me._

William ran to where he knew Xavier was being held, ignoring all the fights on the way. He skidded to a halt and stared at the dead body on the floor.

"Oh Xavier. Why? What happened to you?"

A brief sensation of pain and William charged at the person who fired at him before knocking him out. A sense of power passed over him and reminded William of something. Seeing no point in remaining where he was, William exited the room before looking at the ruined cells. Noticing a shred of fabric, he picked it up.

"What happened here Xavier? You're not one for mindless destruction."

Shaking his head, William followed the destruction when it suddenly ended. Staring at the figure at the end of the corridor, William gripped his sword. The figure turned and William instantly recognised him.

"Xavier!"

Xavier turned back to the wall and blasted a hole in it. William ran after him and grabbed his arms, ignoring the stinging as the purple aura responded.

"What are you doing Xavier? This isn't you!"

A group of soldiers fired on the two. Xavier dragged himself out of William's grasp and held his hand out. The bullets evaporated. Xavier closed his fist and they started to choke. William knocked him down and slapped him. The men ran as they were released.

"Stop it Xavier. This isn't you!"

"Get off me, slave."

William recoiled as if hit. "You don't mean that."

Black smoke slipped out of a socket and targeted Xavier who cried out. The purple aura faded and when Xavier opened his eyes, they were their normal green again.

"What… happened?"

"Xavier!" William pulled him to his body. "Don't worry me like that again."

"When did you get here?" Xavier tried to stand but his legs gave out. Picking him up, William carried him away." I brought down a firewall, broke the straps on the chair and then I killed…" Xavier sniffled slightly. "I killed that man. Then something took over and… I wanted it to take over."

"Come on. You'll be safe with Xana. He'll look after you." William gently put him in a scanner before virtualising him.

Feeling the familiar sensations, Xavier closed his eyes before realising that his body felt too tight. After a second, he felt himself dissipate into purple smoke.

_Come to me, my child. Come to me._

He followed the voice before pausing at a deactivated tower. He easily hacked into it.

Earth

Purple smoke slipped out of a socket and formed a masked warrior. It started rounding people up.

Unknown

He couldn't believe how easy it was for the boy. Even though he knew he had talent, he couldn't have predicted this. Control would be an issue though he could still hear the boy's thoughts and manipulate them.

The aura that had covered his body when his powers awoke caused him to shiver. That power had caught him unawares and made the boy so unlike his normal self. If only there was a way to use the power without the boy falling under its control.

Xana smirked as he felt the boy join him in his much smaller cloud of smoke. He was so loyal to him, he didn't even think of betraying him and striking out on his own.

Earth

Sam paused as she saw the warrior and saw the triangle in its eyes. "What? That's not Xana."

Dodging past it, she ran to the scanners and quickly sent herself to Lyoko. As soon as she landed, she saw a massive rhino charge her. Barely managing to dodge it, she cried out as she felt something cling to her back and climb up her back. Trying to get it off, Sam struggled but the monster reached her shoulders and placed something around her head.

_You will serve me._

With that, Sam's world turned black.

Xavier smirked to himself as he felt the girl fall under his control. Ordering her to protect the tower, he turned his mind to other things.

Days later

Running through the city, Xavier let a smoke grenade slip from his grasp. Ever since they had taken the base, the other countries had started attacking them. He slipped into the ground and headed downwards towards the supercomputer. Why they kept building them underground, he would never know.

While he was moving towards it, the part of him that wasn't on earth started to take control of guards in the facility. It was really annoying that he couldn't attack them directly from France. Stupid firewall.

Slipping out of the wall, Xavier walked over to the computer and started to type as he started to take control of it and remove the firewall protecting it. He glanced up as he heard sounds of firing. It sounded like the guards had turend on one anther and Sam had joined the fray as well. He finally understood how Xana had always known what he had done with William.


End file.
